Cable and pipe laying machines pulled by tractors have been developed to continuously lay cable or pipe below the surface of the ground. These machines have an elongated ground engaging trenching member mounted on a frame structure. The mounting includes eccentric structures that provide the ground engaging trenching member with oscillatory or orbital motion. Orbital motion to the trenching member as it advances into the ground is advantageous as it reduces the drag on the member. The orbital motion imparted to the trenching member is transmitted to the entire machine, including the draft vehicle. Elastomeric mountings have been used to isolate vibrating parts, as the trenching member, from the frame. Examples of cable laying machines having elastic mountings are shown by Rogroden in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,006, Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,237, and Hall et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,100. Additional cable laying machines are shown by Hinkel et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,745, Gagne in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,010, Kinnan et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,322, Olson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,062, Scerbo et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,721, Ericson et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,712 and Ulrich in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,810.